


Tartan

by IWriteLikeImRunningOutOfTime



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: Barris and Magda are both in love and oblivious to that fact, Concerts, F/M, Kilts, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteLikeImRunningOutOfTime/pseuds/IWriteLikeImRunningOutOfTime
Summary: After the debacle with the Paola and the concert of the Sound of Music event, Magda brings Barris  a gift.





	1. A Gift Planned

**Author's Note:**

> Of course my first non-fic exchange work would be for Helix Waltz. I don't know if this will be part of a series but hey, anything is possible.  
> No beta, just checked over by me so I am sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> *
> 
> Timeline: After Chapter 6; after Barbara's and Asteria's routes; after Episode 5 of Barris's route but before Episode 6; and after the Sound of Music event. 
> 
> Obviously we don't know much of anything about Rebecca's BG so I gave her one that suited my needs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magda plans a gift for Mr Barris.

He had looked so sad when he told Magda of the loss of the skirt, that traditional skirt that he needed when playing the bagpipes. Magda did not know what those were, but she imagined that Barris played them beautifully. He had seemed bashful, almost embarrassed at her question of his music talent, Magda had resisted the urge to coo over the flush that took him.

Barris had been tremendously kind to her, after the debacle of the Paola family and their attempted assassination of her. He had brought her flowers, flowers that even her mother had commented on, flowers that she lovingly tended to, swatting the maid's hand away when she tried to help Magda. The flowers were hers to care for.

Barris had escorted her from ball to ball and she had enjoyed their time together, the closeness of sharing a carriage and the quiet talks between them, when it was only them. They spoke of politics and business, topics Barris was intimately familiar with due to his family and his position as Minister of Justice, but they also spoke of their youth. Magda knew him to be young, but she did not know he was merely a handful of years older than his nephew, the Viscount. He seemed so worldly with the type of bearing that spoke of years of life experience. Barris told her of how he buried himself in books, fascinated by the order law provided (his mother, Magda learned, came from a family of barristers, which explained the passion Barris had for the law).

When he was but sixteen (Juven being eleven and Barbara almost four), he went off the the Lionheart Kingdom to further study law, having exhausted all possible tutors in Finsel. And then from studying in Lionheart, he went to Rayorca — so different from the other countries in the continent, what with their ' _president_ ' and a government different from Finsel or any other country. It was the type of place Barris was determined to understand, how a government could work without religion or nobles. There he was not Lord Barris, simply Mister Barris. He talked of his youth fondly and only grew somber when he mentioned his lackluster return to Finsel and the resulting distance between him and Juven.

In turn, Magda spoke not of the lessons her mother taught her, but of the countryside she grew to love, of the trees and the birds and the tranquility that being away from the city provided. Barris never looked bored as she spoke, his eyes always on her and attentive, making Magda flush.

Once the case against the Paola was closed, Barris did not have a legitimate reason to continue as her escort and so they had parted ways, much to Magda's dismay. They still saw each other at balls, though she did find it slightly odd that he would appear at the same balls as she, including Miss Maggie's birthday ball.

At one such ball, she was speaking to Miss Rebecca about the unfortunate business of the cut through her dress from a failed attempt on her life — also from the Paola — and of how nice it was of Mr Barris to personally handle her case, when Miss Rebecca said, "Oh yes, I remember Mr Barris back when he used to work with my father in Rayorca."

Magda gave Miss Rebecca a wide eye look. "Miss Rebecca, you know Mr Barris from Rayorca?"

Rebecca nodded. "Yes, my father works as a legislator, drafting and passing new laws that the president signs. My family hosted Mr Barris for some time, purely to help a fellow law man, you understand? I still remember how fascinated I was by his bagpipes and that skirt! Well, now that I am older and more knowledgeable of my craft, I know it is formally called a kilt, but back then I was amazed at the thing, the fabric, the pattern!"

Magda grinned at Miss Rebecca's fond reminiscing before frowning. "I'm not sure you know Miss Rebecca, but Mr Barris no longer plays the bagpipes. It is why he refused to play at the concert organized by Acting Speaker Linglan."

Rebecca looked confused. "What? Why did he stop?"

"He told me that he had lost the skirt — a kilt, you said?— and that it wasn't the same to play without it."

Magda could swear she saw Rebecca force herself not to roll her eyes.

"That man honestly..." Rebecca muttered. "If there was any doubt of him being a Sakan, that would prove it. Dramatic, _all_ of them." 

Magda hid her amused smile behind her fan before a brilliant idea came to mind. "Miss Rebecca, you said that you have seen Mr Barris play correct?"

"That's right."

"Well, after all Mr Barris has done for me, it would be remiss of me not to give a gift of gratitude. And you have seen how said missing kilt looked like..."

Rebecca grinned. "I do believe I have caught on to what you have planned, Lady Ellenstein, and I wholeheartedly approve! Give me some time to gather the materials and I'll have it delivered straight to you!"

It took two weeks before the door of the Ellenstein home was knocked on and Magda told of a guest awaiting her in the parlor.

"Miss Rebecca! How nice to see you."

"Hello, Lady Ellenstein. I'm sorry that this is so late but it required some fine tuning as I tried to make it more appropriate for Mr Barris, as he has not as ostentatious about wearing the Sakan colors as his niece and nephew," Rebecca said, handing a wrapped package over to Magda. "I assure you, I put forth my very best effort, as if the Saint herself were to receive it."

"I believe you, Miss Rebecca," Magda said, holding the package close to her chest. When Miss Rebecca took her leave after receiving her pay, Magda took the package to her room and stared at it before calling for some paper and a pen. She looked at it every so often as she penned her letter and once she finished, she sprayed it with a light perfume and sealed it. She brought it up her her nose and lightly placed her lips on it. Then she called for a servant and tasked them with delivering the gift to the Sakan estate. All there was left to do now was wait.

* * *

 


	2. Gift Received

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barris receives his gift and does some thinking.

* * *

 

"My Lord, there is a package for you."

Barris looked up from his paperwork at the servant before him. "For me? Who is it from?"

"It was delivered by a servant from the Ellenstein family, my Lord."

Barris felt his eyebrows raise in surprise. _The Ellenstein family?_ Barris let himself hope for a moment before his rationality smothered that hope. Of course, it must be a thank you gift, for his work in protecting the young Lady Ellenstein. "Place it on the edge of my desk."

The servant nodded and once the package was placed, Barris dismissed them. He went back to reviewing the brief in front of him, determined to finish his work as planned but the package on front of him kept drawing his attention away from his work.

He could see a letter attached to the package, his name written in an elegant italic script that he recognized as Magda's and a soft, sweet smell that brought back memories of private talks in the dark of night under the light of the moon and of close quarters in a carriage.

Barris huffed and threw down his pen. He wasn't going to get any work done until he opened the thank you gift from the Ellensteins. He grabbed the package and placed the letter from Magda on the side, only pausing briefly to quickly breathe in the smell, so reminiscent of her. He opened it and stared down in pleasant surprise.

Inside was a kilt. Made with the rose red of the Sakan house, it was not so bright or outlandish as the rest of his family preferred it. Though the dominant color, it was tempered by cooler shades, darker reds and muted purples, with gold stitching to the tartan pattern. With slightly trembling hands, Barris picked up the fabric, feeling the fabric beneath his hands, marveling the fact he once again had a kilt. Another letter fell from the folds of the kilt and Barris raced to get it.

The handwriting was different from Magda's. He opened it and found it brief.

_You are deeply cared about, Mr Barris. Little Magda was most determined to get this done for you and who was I to deny her? Should you travel to Rayorca once more, I beg you visit my father, he looks fondly upon your time working together._ ~~_And perhaps you will have a young new bride with you, hm?_ ~~

— _Rebecca Werchy_

Barris could feel the heat coming from his face at Miss Werchy's words, even the ones he could see were crossed out. The boldness of that young woman. If he didn't grudgingly admire it, he would have some choice words to give her. He put away Miss Werchy's note and reached over to read Magda's letter.

He traced the letters of his name, written in her hand, and briefly paused before opening the letter.

_Dear Mr Barris,_

_I find myself at a loss at what to say. There are many things I would like to say and in any which way, but first I believe that I shall say, thank you._

_I truly was too stupid and trusting to go off with an unknown servant and were it not for your quick actions, I would not be here writing this to you._

_As if stopping my would-be-murderer was not enough, you took it upon yourself to investigate the conspiracy against my person and escorted me whenever I went out for social engagements (no doubt putting you behind on your work, though I have full faith that such a delay would be no great deterrent for a man such as yourself)._

_The Ellenstein family and, more importantly, I owe a great debt of gratitude to you. And so I found myself at a loss, for how do you show thanks to a man who could easily obtain whatsoever his heart desires?_

_It came to me after our discussion about your musical skill with the bagpipes._ ~~_You seemed so bashful of your talent_ ~~ _You truly seemed to mourn the loss of your kilt and when I came across Miss Rebecca, why, it was as if it was a sign from the Sky Goddess herself!_

_I do hope that it's return to you, though not the original, will inspire you to take up your bagpipes again. It would make me very happy to know that you are playing once again._

_Once again, thank you, Mr Barris. Truly, thank you._

_With much regards,_

_Magda Ellenstein_

Barris stared at the letter, tracing the crossed out words from Magda, seeing it clearly in his mind's eye, her petite frame hunched over her desk, a small furrow between her brows as she wrote and then crossed out the words _._

There was a tightness in his chest, a sensation he had begun to associate with Lady Ellenstein since his first meeting with her at that ball so long ago (truly not that long ago but between murder plots and the social circles of Finsel, it may as well have been years). He felt himself smiling. He had been smiling more often lately, he had noticed (ignoring the pointed teasing jibes from Barbara and her knowing smirk, yes, perhaps it was best to ignore that).

Barris looked down at the kilt and an idea came to him. Though for it to work, he would have to recruit Barbara's help.

Sky Goddess help him. 

* * *

 


	3. Reciprocity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gift in use.

 

* * *

 

"Lady Ellenstein, you have a guest."

"Who is it?"

"It is Lady Barbara."

Magda got up and put her book, a gift from Lady Nyx, away and made her way to the receiving parlor. There stood Barbara, clad head to toe in the Sakan color.

Magda felt a pit of nerves in her stomach. Since sending the gift to Barris, she had not heard from him other than a quick and succinct thank you note. He had not been seen at any of the balls and Magda began to worry that she had offended him.

"Magda!" Barbara said, coming up to her. "Magda, this is for you!" She handed Magda a fine piece of paper which Magda realized was an invitation.

"Oh, you are hosting another ball, Barbara?"

Barbara smirked. "Not exactly. It's a small event, exclusive invite only. It's tonight, I do hope you make it. Uncle and I have worked so hard to get it done on such short notice."

Magda's eyes went wide. "This event is hosted by you and Mr Barris?"

"Yes, I just said that. It's all in the invitation. Magda, will you come?"

Magda looked down at the invitation, which stated it was to be an intimate night of music. Perhaps Miss Linglan's concert had started a trend amongst the nobles and the Sakans were quick to set themselves apart with exclusivity. An event hosted by Barbara and Mr Barris...

Magda didn't hesitate to say yes.

* * *

 

When Magda arrived at the Sakan mansion, she was surprised to see it so empty. Though she was aware that it was to be an exclusive event, she had expected more people to have been invited.

She expected to be greeted and led to the event by a servant and was once again surprised.

"Miss Asteria!"

"Hello, little sister," Asteria greeted, a fond smile on her face. "You are just in time. Come, we have been waiting for you."

"Asteria, what is going on? Where is everyone else?" Magda was confused. Just what was going on? Asteria said nothing and led Magda to a parlor room where Juven and Barbara were waiting.

"Oh, Magda, you're here!" Barbara rushed up and grasped her hands. "Come, come, have a seat! Can't start without the guest of honor!"

"Barbara, let Lady Ellenstein breathe, you're overwhelming the girl," Juven said, watching his sister lead Magda to the chaise chair. Asteria walked over to stand beside him.

"Just what is going on?" Magda asked again. All the secrecy was driving her crazy.

Barbara shushed her. "Just sit back and enjoy, Magda." Barbara moved from Magda's side and walked to the front of the room.

"Ladies and gentleman," Barbara began, taking on a grandiose voice. "Thank you for being here, on this, a grand day for the Sakan family. For today, we are once again treated to dulcet notes not heard for years!" Barbara paused, her grin never dimming. "The Sakan family presents, for your listening pleasure, Barris Sakan!" With a flourish, Barbara bowed and quickly darted away, back to the lounge and sat beside Magda.

A door opened and Magda felt herself gasp, hearing Barbara snicker beside her. But Magda didn't care because through the door came Barris himself, dressed in the kilt Rebecca had made, his bagpipes strapped to him. His eyes scanned the room, lingering on each person before stopping at Magda. She could feel their eyes locked and with a small, almost bashful smile, Barris began to play.

Later, when asked about the performance, Magda would be unable to properly articulate anything about it. She lost herself watching Barris perform. She had never heard the bagpipes before and it wasn't like any instrument she knew of. She lost herself in the music, in _Barris_ , entranced by him.

When he ended his performance, Magda clapped enthusiastically, making Barris blush. Magda was oblivious to the other occupants of the room leaving them alone.

"You were wonderful, Mr Barris," Magda said, rising from her seat to approach him. Her eyes roved over him, taking in the heavy look of the bagpipes and the smooth flow of the kilt. Magda had never seen Barris in anything other than his Minister robes. Looking him over, Magda decided that she liked what she saw.

Barris noticed her wandering eyes and fought back a flush. "Thank you, Lady Ellenstein. Not simply for the compliment. Your gift was wonderful."

"It was worth it, Mr Barris, to see how happy you are to play again. I am grateful that I was able to witness your return performance."

"Perhaps, should Acting Speaker Linglan host a concert again, you would consider performing yourself?"

"If the Speaker decides to do so and open it up to those who aren't from the Four, perhaps I will," Magda said.

Barris forced himself not to say the thought that came to the forefront of his mind. _If your last name were not Ellenstein, but Sakan..._

Magda took her leave soon after, Juven escorting her home, and Barris watched her go from a window, his face longing. He gave one last look before heading to his room to remove his kilt.

Unknown to Barris, two women had noticed his longing.

"You see it too, don't you, Asteria?"

"Yes. I don't think it's a bad idea. She could do no better and Barris has never shown as much of an interest in any woman other than her in all the years I've known him. But how do we convince him?"

Barbara looked long and hard at her uncle before looking back at Asteria with a mischievous grin. "You remember the moonlight party we had?"

Asteria blushed. "Yes."

"Maybe a moonlit ball for two is _just_ what is needed."

As the two began plot, Magda and Barris got ready for bed, in separate rooms, in separate houses, their minds still on the music and the tartan she had gifted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about the bagpipes so let's assume our main man Barris was amazing, okay?
> 
> This took me some time to write because LIFE, but I had to get it done before January 1, when the one day event where we can get our bagpiper happens, and so here we are. I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Barbara is awesome but I am convinced she must have had help to set up the 'ball' of Barris's Episode 6 and after Asteria's route, where she calls Magda her little sister, I just had to have her be Barbara's accomplice.


End file.
